Our Love
by kyungsookaidio
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE [Kyungsoo sadar kata maaf saja tak akan bisa mengembalikan Jongin saat ini. Laki-laki itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya karena sikap egoisnya.] cast Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO member! Happy Reading. KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo bukan tidak bersyukur dilahirkan dari keluarga yang terpandang. Mempunyai seorang ibu penyanyi dan menjadi CEO dari agensi yang terkenal di Korea Selatan. Mempunyai ayah yang memiliki hotel-holet bintang 5 yang tersebar dibeberapa Negara. Dan memiliki seorang kakak yang baik dan tampan. Kyungsoo sangat mensyukurinya. Namun karena dari kecil Kyungsoo selalu sendirian gadis itu jadi tertutup dan tak ingin banyak orang mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari pasangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Yoon Ah. Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan kepada kedua orang tua dan juga kakaknya bahwa dia tak ingin memiliki teman hanya karena dia anak orang kaya. Walaupun dia hidup dilingkungan anak-anak yang selalu membanggakan harta orang tua mereka tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia malah mengaku anak beasiswa dan beruntung dapat sekolah disekolah bertarap Internasional itu.

Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo memaklumi putrinya dan merahasiakan identitas putrinya itu pada dunia luar. Sehingga diluar Kyungsoo hanya dianggap sebagai anak biasa saja karena tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa dia adalah anak dari dua orang yang terpandang di Seoul. Dan adik dari seorang model Cho Yi Fan atau dikenal dengan nama Kris.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang duduk dihalte bis. Ini sudah satu jam dia menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya tapi sampai detik ini orang itu bahkan tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hujan semakin deras bahkan sepatu Kyungsoo sudah basah terkena cipratannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar akan memarahi orang itu jika nanti sampai dihadapannya.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya hal seperti ini sudah dia perkirakan dari awal.

"Kali ini apa alasannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada orang dihadapannya yang sedang memayunginya.

"Biar saya jelaskan di mobil, nona." Jawab orang itu. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengambil payung yang dipegan orang dihadapannya itu.

Orang itu membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang kemudian mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Setelah orang itu duduk dibalik kemudinya, Kyungsoo langsung melemparkan kembali pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Apa alasannya, Park _ajjushi?_" Tanya Kyungsoo. Orang itu tersenyum.

"Tuan muda Kim sedang ada acara disebuah stasiun televisi dan acara itu tak bisa dibatalkan nona." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Katakan padanya tak perlu menjemput ku lagi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan saat suara bel apartementnya berbunyi beberapa kali. Dia merutuki orang yang datang dan mengganggu tidurnya itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis saat melihat wajah orang itu lewat intercom. Orang itu hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukan bunga mawar merah bercampur baby birth itu. Kyungsoo mendengus kemudian membukakan pintu.

"_Mianhae_ karena tadi siang tidak jadi menjemput mu." Kata orang itu.

"Tuan muda tak perlu meminta maaf. Itu sudah biasa kau lakukan kan?" kata Kyungsoo. Orang itu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang kemudian mencium rambuh hitam Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Kau menjijikan saat merajuk seperti ini Kim Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Orang itu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya.

"Aku merindukan mu, sungguh." Katanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengecup singkap bibir Jongin.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan mu. Disekolah sangat sepi saat kau tidak ada. Gadis-gadis kecentilan itu terus menggosipkan mu dengan Krystal _eonni_. Membuat telinga ku panas dan ingin menyumpal mulut mereka dengan kaos kaki mu yang bau itu." Kata Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat pemuda dihadapannya tertawa terbahak. Ini yang pemuda itu sukai dari kekasihnya. Sifat yang tak pernah dia tutup-tutupi saat kesal, serta kata sumpah serapah yang keluar begitu saja seolah tak dipikirkan.

"Salahkan _eomma_ mu yang tak memberikan aku waktu libur hanya untuk menemui anaknya ini." Kata pemuda itu lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Berani sekali kau menyalahkan calon ibu mertua mu sendiri." Kata Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh.

"Izinkan aku menginap disini ya. Aku sangat lelah sekali dan aku membutuhkan mu sebagai sumber energi ku." Pintanya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Dan malam itu Kyungsoo merasakan lagi bagaimana jatuh cinta kembali pada pemuda yang sama. Pemuda yang berhasil mencuri perhatiaannya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang sekarang menjadi artis di agensi ibunya. Dulu Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin saat memasuki Junior high School, dan dia mengetahui bahwa Jongin menjadi trinee di agensi ibunya. Awalnya hanya pertemanan namun lama-kelamaan perasaan mereka tumbuh melebihi itu. Namun tentu saja hubungan itu ditutup rapat-rapat. Kyungsoo tak pernah ingin kehidupan pribadinya diketahui orang lain.

* * *

**SM Internasional School**

**08.00 AM.**

Kegaduhan dikoridor sekolah sukses membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Wajar saja gadis-gadis yang katanya orang kaya itu tetap saja kampungan saat melihat Jongin memasuki sekolah setelah 3 hari tidak masuk karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Mereka terlalu berlebihan. Kai tidak setampan Kris _oppa_." Kata sahabat Kyungsoo. Xi Luhan satu-satunya sahabat Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya orang yang mau berdekataan dengannya disekolah ini walaupun mengetahui Kyungsoo adalah anak beasiswa.

"Kai memang tampan tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat menyebalkan." Timpal Kyungsoo. Luhan menatapnya kaget.

"_Daebak_ seorang Kyungsoo sekarang mau berkomentar tentang sosok Kim Jongin. Apakah kau baru mau mengakui ketampanannya sekarang?" kata Luhan. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Lu. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang ada." Kata Kyungsoo. Luhan terkekeh.

"_Arraseo arraseo._ Kau memang selalu menyangkal. _Kajja _kita masuk." Kata Luhan sambil menarik Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk termenung dibangku favoritnya. Bangku paling belakang disamping jendela. Alasan Kyungsoo memilih netapkan bangku itu sebagai bangku favoritnya karena disana dia bisa menatap langsung kelapangan basket _indoor_. Memperhatikan Kim Jongin dari jauh membuatnya selalu ingin tersenyum. Walaupun sosok pemuda itu begitu kecil dan wajahnya tak terlihat dengan jelas tapi Kyungsoo selalu bisa membedakannya dengan yang lain.

_Drett_

Suara bangku bergeser disampingnya membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menolehkan kepalanya. Tumben sekali, siapa yang mau duduk disampingnya?

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok Kai duduk disampingnya dengan santai. Tak mempedulikan semua orang yang ada dikelas ini menatapnya bingung. Dalam hati Kyungsoo mengumpatinya.

"Selamat menikmati makan siang mu Kyungsoo." Bisik Kai dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya saat Kai duduk disamping mu, kau pergi." Kyungsoo duduk diam menatap satu persatu orang yang ada dihadapannya. Sulli, Tiffany, Sunny, dan Jessica. Empat gadis yang tak pernah bosan mengganggu Kyungsoo. Empat gadis yang selalu merasa dirinya mereka adalah orang paling kaya disekolah ini.

"Oh ayolah kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu memarahi ku seperti ini. Aku tak tau apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo santai. Kyungsoo memang tak pernah takut pada mereka. Bukan karena harta kedua orang tuanya. Namun karena dia milik seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kau selalu lancang menjawab apa yang aku katakan. Memangnya kau siapa? Hanya gadis miskin yang mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah disini. Kau begitu menyedihkan!" kata Jessica. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Oleh karena itulah kalian tak perlu takut Kai akan jatuh cinta pada ku. Karena itu mustahil." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Sulli berdecak kesal.

"Memang tak mungkin seorang Kai jatuh cinta pada gadis miskin seperti mu. Yang kami takutkan adalah Kai turun pamor karena dekat dengan mu." Kata Sulli.

"Kalau begitu kalian salah sararan. Harusnya kalian memarahi Kai, bukan aku." kata kyungsoo lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan ke empat gadis itu.

"Jika kau masih berani dekat-dekat dengan Kai. Akan ku pastikan hidupmu tak akan pernah tenang gadis miskin." Ancam Sunny. Tapi Kyungsoo tak menanggapinya. Gadis itu terus berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sedari tadi menonton drama _queen_ itu.

* * *

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Tanya Luhan saat Kyungsoo baru saja duduk dibangkunya.

"Hanya hal-hal kecil seperti biasa." Jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan berdecak kesal.

"Kau selalu menganggap itu biasa. Kau harus tau jika mereka berempat tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dari aku kecil aku selalu satu sekolah dengan mereka dan aku tak pernah menyukai itu." Kata Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Lu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Selalu ada malaikat yang akan menjaga ku." Kata Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum.

"_Arraseo_. Oh ya. Kau tau? Kris _oppa_ sudah memiliki kekasih. Ah aku patah hati." Curhat Luhan. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. Jelas saja Kris selama ini tak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun kecuali dirinya. Dari mana kabar burung itu berasal?

"Tadi aku mendengar si biang gosip Baekhyun membicarakannya. Katanya dia melihat Kris mengantarkan gadis ke apartement Sungha. Gadis itu pasti sangat kaya. Apartement Sungha adalah salah satu apartement termewah di Seoul. _Huft._ " Kata Luhan sedih. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Itu dirinya. Kemarin Lusa Kris mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke apartementnya karena paksaan ayah mereka.

"Apartement Sungha? Ku dengar apartement itu adalah milik salah satu kerabatnya Kris. Mungkin itu saudaranya juga." Kata Kyungsoo. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hei dari mana kau tau masalah itu?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo sibuk mencari jawaban. Namun dia terselamatkan oleh suara bel pulang.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang Lu. _annyeong_." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian pergi secepat yang dia bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo kembali duduk dihalte bis. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 15.00 dan dia sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Tapi pemuda yang ditunggunya tak juga datang.

_tinn._

Suara klakson mobil membuat Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri mobil Porsche putih itu. Ah. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Selain Artis dibawah naungan Cho Entertaiment Jongin juga adalah pewaris utama perusahaan keluarganya. Kim Corporation perusahaan yang berkecimpung didunia pariwisata.

"Kau terlambat satu jam!" kata Kyungsoo sambil memasang _seatbelt_nya.

"Kau seharusnya membawa ponsel mu. Aku sudah menelpon mu berkali-kali bahwa Chanyeol hyung mengajak ku bertanding basket." Jawab Jongin.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan alasan." Kata Kyunsoo lagi. Jongin mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sangat catik jika sedang marah. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya." Kata Jongin sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting kau milik ku." Kata Kyungsoo. Dan jongin langsung terkekeh saat mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa tadi kau menikmati makan siang mu?" Tanya Jongin mengejek. Dan Kyungsoo langsung menatapnya kesal.

"Rasanya aku ingin merobek bibir mereka!"

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau langsung merobeknya tadi. Kalau kau melakukannya aku akan langsung mendatangimu dan mencium mu disana." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo memukul tangan kekasihnya itu.

"_Eomma_ mengatakan ingin membuat gaun untuk mu dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan aku rasa pertunangan kita akan diadakan lebih cepat." Kata Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya? Aku belum siap memakai cincin." Kata Kyungsoo polos. Jongin tersenyum.

"Aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku ingin orang lain tau bahwa kau sudah dimiliki. Sehingga Suho hyung tidak mendekatimu lagi." Kata Jongin.

"Kami hanya teman seharusnya kau mengerti. Aku bosan menjelaskan semua tentang dia pada mu." Jongin diam. Dia selalu melakukan itu jika sudah mencium bau pertengkaran dengan Kyungsoo. Dan dia tau jika sudah membahas Suho maka pertengkaran itu selalu saja terjadi walaupun Jongin menghindarinya.

"Tapi kalian terlalu dekat Soo. Bahkan _eomma_ mu selalu menyuruhnya menemani mu saat kau sendirian di apartement." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya kasar. Dia tak suka jika Jongin membahas masalah hubungannya dengan Suho, salah satu artis naungan _eomma_nya itu.

"Kau jarang menemaniku apa salahnya jika Suho yang menemani? Aku memang selalu kesepian saat di apartement." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Perkataan Jongin tercekat ditenggorokan saat kalimat Kyungsoo seolah menyindir dirinya yang sangat jarang berada disamping gadis itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dari dulu jika sikap tertutupmu ini akan membuat dirimu sendiri menderita. Tapi kau tetap saja menolak untuk mengatakan pada dunia siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Kau pikir aku tidak sakit saat melihat mu sendirian tak memiliki teman, sedangkan aku, kekasih mu sendiri seolah tak mempedulikannya. Aku ingin dunia tau bahwa Cho Kyungsoo yang selalu dipandang remeh ini adalah kekasih ku. Perempuan yang akan aku nikahi. Aku ingin semuanya tau Soo." Kata Jongin.

"Tapi tidak dengan ku Jongin. Aku tidak menyukai itu. Aku tidak ingin semua orang tau." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin menghela nafasnya. Sesak. Jongin merasa seolah tak dianggap disini. Kyungsoo selalu saja memikirkan dirinya. Gadis ini memang egois tapi Jongin sangat mencintanya.

"Soo…"

"Jika kau menginginkan gadis seperti itu aku tidak bisa Jongin. Lebih baik kita akhiri sebelum semuanya terlambat. Citttt." Jongin mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Perkataan Kyungsoo barusan benar-benar membuatnya kaget.

"Kyungsoo tarik kembali kata-kata mu!" bentak Jongin marah. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan air mata memenuhi pipinya.

"Kita akhiri sekarang…." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin menggeleng. Bukan ini akhir yang dia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin semua orang tau bahwa gadis cantik yang bernama Kyungsoo ini adalah kekasihnya. Hanya itu. Apakah sangat sulit?

"Jangan pernah mengambil keputusan saat sedang emosi Soo. Aku tak menginginkan in…." Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil Jongin sebelum pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya. Gadis itu berlari tak tentu arah. Dia tak peduli langit yang mendung. Yang dia pikirkan adalah semuanya berakhir…. Hubungannya dengan Jongin berakhir… Hanya itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa apartementnya. Dadanya sesak ketika mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi. Salahnya memang membahas Suho tapi dia benar-benar tak berpikir bahwa topik itu sangat berpengaruh pada hubungannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jongin menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Kami berakhir…." Jawab Jongin. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Pertunangan kalian bahkan sudah dipersiapkan." Kata Chanyeol lagi. Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Mungkin dia memang bukan jodoh ku. Apa mau dikata dia memang tak menginginkan aku. Dia tak mau orang lain tau bahwa dia sudah dimiliki. Yasudah. Aku hanya mengikuti kemauannya." Curhat Jongin. Chanyeol yang sudah tau rahasia Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Dia prihatin juga melihat Jongin sekacau ini. Dan Chanyeol yakin selama beberapa hari kedepan Jongin akan membatalkan semua jadwalnya.

"Kau hanya perlu memakluminya Kai." Jongin tersenyum kecut saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Apakah selama ini aku tidak memakluminya? Tidak memahaminya? Aku hanya lelah, aku cemburu saat dia selalu bersama Suho. Kau tau sendiri Suho menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan pemuda itu tak tau bahwa aku ini adalah kekasih gadis itu. Aku kesal _h__yung_. Aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo memahami perasaan ku, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dan aku menyerah. Jika dia memang menginginkan berpisah aku mengabulkannya walaupun aku masih sangat mencinta dia. Aku tak mau memaksa dia melakukan apa yang tidak dia inginkan lagi. Jika dia ingin bebas seperti merpati, bebaslah. Mungkin aku hanya sangkar yang bisa mengekangnya, dan membuatnya sesak nafas." Kata Jongin panjang lebar. Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. Wajar saja selama ini sosok Jongin yang dia kenal tak banyak bicara. Dia diam dan menyebalkan. Tapi detik ini Chanyeol melihat sosok Jongin yang lain. Jongin yang begitu rapuh, walaupun wajahnya tak menunjukan itu tapi ucapannya barusan mewakili seluruh perasaannya.

"Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, tapi ku harap patah hatimu cepat sembuh dan kembali menjadi Kai yang menyebalkan. semangat Kim Jongin." Kata Chanyeol. Jongin tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Yah… Dia memang harus cepat menyembuhkan patah hatinya.

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian dibangku taman yang entah berada dimana. Gadis itu tersesat namun enggan untuk beranjak mencari jalan. Dadanya yang masih sesak membutuhkan udara segar.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seseorang membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Orang itu tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Oh Sehun sedang apa kau disini?" kata Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Sehun terkekeh.

"Bukankah aku yang bertanya lebih dulu?" katanya. Namun Kyungsoo enggan menjawab, dia masih menatap Sehun bingung.

"Aku hanya lewat dan tak sengaja melihat kucing yang sepertinya sedang tersesat." Kata Sehun akhirnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Kucing?" Tanyanya lucu. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mana kucing itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Sehun menunjuk tepat dihidung Kyungsoo.

"Kau." Jawabnya.

"Aku? Mau mati kau hah?" kata Kyungsoo sengit. Sehun terkekeh.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membunuh ku." Kata Sehun sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam. Dia mengingat bagaimana dulu Sehun menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo namun dia tolak. Tatapan matanya sama seperti sekarang. Tatapan yang menyiratkan kelembutan dan membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit tenang.

"Soo-ya bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih mencintaimu." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna.

" _Yak_! Oh Sehun!" bentak Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum.

"_Arra_… kau tak menyukai ku. Tapi bolehkan aku meminta alasan kenapa kau tak ingin memberikan ku kesempatan? Saat itu kau bahkan tak berkata apa-apa dan meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Membuat aku patah hati selama 2 minggu." Kata sehun santai. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perlahan, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang bahkan tak berbintang. Alasan Kyungsoo saat itu karena dia memiliki Kim Jongin. Namun sekarang dia tak memiliki alasan apa-apa. Jadi haruskah dia memberikan pemuda itu kesempatan?

"Haruskah? Langit bahkan tak memiliki alasan kenapa bintang malam ini tak menampakkan wujudnya." Gumam Kyungsoo. Sehun ikut menatap langit kemudian tersenyum dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Karena ada satu bintang yang sedang tersesat dibumi. Jadi langit tak memberikan bintang yang lain kesempatan karena langit ingin menemukan bintang yang tersesat itu." Kata Sehun. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Oh Sehun Jika ada bintang yang tersesat dibumi makan bumi akan hancur." Sehun kembali menatap langit.

"Begitukah? Tapi menurut ku kau tidak akan menghancurkan bumi." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun. Namun bayangan yang dia tangkap adalah sosok Jongin. Air mata Kyungsoo meluncur begitu saja dikedua pipi mulusnya. Sehun tersentak. Dia kaget kenapa tiba-tiba gadis cantik didepannya ini menangis begitu saja.

Kyungsoo mengelus perlahan pipi Sehun. Membuat dada pemuda itu merdetak kencang.

"_Mianhae_…" kata Kyungsoo lirih. Sehun yang tak mengerti hanya diam. Mencoba memahami bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa aku begitu egois, hem? Aku hanya tak ingin mereka tau, aku tak ingin kehidupan pribadi ku diganggu, apa itu salah Jongin?" tubuh Sehun menegang saat Kyungsoo memanggil nama pemuda itu. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kemudian sadar dengar apa yang dia katakana, dan dia sadar bahwa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah Oh Sehun bukan Kim Jongin.

"Lupakan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Dan jangan pernah sekalipun membahasnya lagi. _Mianata_. Aku pergi Oh Sehun." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan perasaan yang benar-benar tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kai…" gumam Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan melewati murid-murid yang sedang berteriak histeris karena seorang Kim Jongin pagi ini sedang bermain basket. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu pagi-pagi bermain basket. Namun hari ini berbeda. Dia sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Jongin jadi tak ada lagi alasan yang membuatnya harus tersenyum.

"Soo-ya pagi ini benar-benar berisik." Keluh Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum singkat membalasnya. Luhan menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Kris _oppa_ hari ini tidak masuk katanya dia sedang ada pemotretan di jeju._ Aish_ dia pasti sangat seksi mengenangan pakaian pantai. Dengan celana pendek selutut kemudian kemeja putih dengan dua kancing kemeja terbuka. _Aaah_ aku ingin melihatnya." Kata Luhan lagi. Namun Kyungsoo benar-benar tak ingin menanggapinya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menutupi isi hati.

"Ada apa Soo?" Tanya Luhan setelah sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu hanya diam tak menanggapinya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun tentu saja Luhan tak menyerah begitu saja. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan Kyungsoo. Selain dia anak beasiswa Luhan benar-benar tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang gadis cantik ini. Hobinya, cita-citanya, keluarganya, bahkan rumahnya pun Luhan tak tau. Benar-benar sahabat yang buruk kan?

"Kau berbohong Soo. Kau pasti punya masalah. Katakanlah jangan menyimpannya sendirian. Akan lebih ringan jika kau membaginya bersama ku." Kata Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan kemudian menarik nafanya kasar.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar butuh sendirian. _Mianhae_ Lu." kata Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk dibangku taman, sebenarnya kelas sudah dimulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu namun gadis itu sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk untuk belajar.

"_Wae_?" Tanya seseorang membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Sedang apa kau disini. Kenapa terus saja mengikutiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sosok itu terkekeh.

"_Aigoo_ kau sangat percaya diri. Aku hanya lewat dan tak sengaja melihat bintang ku disini." Jawabnya.

"Oh Sehun berhenti menggoda ku dengan sebutan bintang. Aku tak seindah mereka." Kata Kyungsoo. Sehun mengacak rambut gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bagiku kau sangat indah Soo. Bahkan lebih indah dari yang terindah sekalipun." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk tapi terima kasih untuk mu yang bisa membuat ku sedikit tersenyum. _Gomawo._" Kata Kyungsoo tulus.

"Kata orang tak ada kata 'terima kasih' untuk cinta. Jadi aku tidak menerima kata itu." Kata Sehun. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Lakukan sesuka hatimu saja Sehun-ah."

"Baikalah. Cup." Sehun mencium pipi Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo diam mematung dan Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan gadis itu dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sejak awal gadis itu duduk sosok Kai selalu memperhatikannya. Dan tangannya terkepal saat menyaksikan adegan barusan. Hatinya memanas. Dia tak bisa menerima begitu saja Sehun mencium Kyungsoo.

* * *

Istirahat sudah berlangsung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang duduk di kantin. Tak ada yang makan maupun minum mereka berdua hanya diam dalam keramaian. Luhan yang bingung dengan tingkah Kyungsoo hari ini sebenarnya ingin bertanya namun kata Kyungsoo tadi pagi sukses membungkam mulutnya.

"Gadis beasiswa bisakah kau pergi dari sini aku ingin duduk." Suara cempreng itu membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Bahkan masih banyak tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku hari ini. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berdebat." Kata Kyungsoo dingin. Orang itu berdecih kesal.

"Masih banyak tempat duduk kosong." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Yak anak beasiswa jangan mencari masalah dengan ku. Ku bilang pergi ya pergi. Bahkan uang mu tak cukup untuk membeli makanan disini." Bentak orang itu.

_Brakk_

Kai menggebrak meja. Dia benar-benar tak tahan dengan tingkah Jessica dan teman-temannya yang selalu mengganggu Kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan pernah membentak Kyungsoo lagi!" kata Jongin dingin. Jessica menatapnya tak percaya. Selama ini pemuda itu hanya diam jika dia sedikit menjahili atau memarahi Kyungsoo tapi kenapa hari ini dia marah?

"Kai…"

"Jangan pernah memanggilnya anak beasiswa lagi. Karena dia bukan anak beasiswa…"

"KAI!" teriak Kyungsoo. Dan semua orang yang berada disana lebih kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang membentak Jongin, dari pada Jongin yang membela gadis itu.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Jadi…"

_Plakk._

Kyungsoo manampar Jongin. Dan kembali semua orang di buat kaget dengan itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring sambil mengelus pipinya yang panas.

"_Geure _teruskanlah sandiwara ini. Aku tak akan peduli lagi." Bisik Jongin. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jessica. Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya dia langsung pergi menyusul Jongin.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya!" kata Kyungsoo. Kini dia dan Jongin ada diatap sekolah. Tempat yang tak pernah didatangi murid lain.

"Aku lebih tak mengerti dengan mu yang seolah-olah memang ingin dihina seperti itu oleh mereka." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo manarik nafasnya perlahan mencoba mengusir emosi yang tadi menghinggapinya.

"Apa sakit?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi pemuda itu.

"Tak sebanding dengan sakit hati ku Soo." Balasnya. Kyungsoo merasakan matanya memanas.

"_Mianhae_." Kata Kyungsoo lirih. Jongin menatapnya kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Aku menyayangi mu Soo, sangat. Aku tak bisa diam saja melihat orang yang aku sayang menderita seperti itu." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak pernah menderita Jongin. Sungguh. Aku malah senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku bahkan ingin tertawa jika mereka tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya." Kata Kyungsoo disela-sela tangisnya. Jongin membuang nafasnya perlahan. Gadis ini masih belum mengerti.

"Berhentilah menangis aku tak suka melihat wajah jelek mu itu." Katanya sambil menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Jongin."

"Dalam cinta tak ada kata maaf Soo karena cinta bukanlah kesalahan." Balas Jongin kemudian mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa kita tidak jadi putus?" tanyanya polos. Jongin tersenyum.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" kata pemuda itu balik bertanya. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa melepaskan mu begitu saja Soo. _Cup_." Kata Jongin kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah namun ciuman itu terus berlanjut. Ciuman yang mengungkapkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai, dan ciuman permintaan maaf atas tindakan yang sudah mereka lakukan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Jaaa. **

**Thanks yang udah review chapter 1. aku ngerasa kalau chapter ini jelek dan chapter selanjutnya juga bakalan lebih jelek-_-**

**Gatau kenapa kalau bikin ff chaptered itu suka ga PD takut next chapternya jelek. dan memang terbukti jelek hehe...**

**makasih kalian...**

**Teleporters Earthlings, Kysmppprt, lisnana1, Retnoelf, Desta Soo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN**

* * *

**Review chapter 2.**

_"Apa kita tidak jadi putus?" tanyanya polos. Jongin tersenyum._

_ "Apa kau menginginkannya?" kata pemuda itu balik bertanya. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_ "Aku tak mungkin bisa melepaskan mu begitu saja Soo. Cup." Kata Jongin kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah namun ciuman itu terus berlanjut. Ciuman yang mengungkapkan bahwa mereka saling menintai, dan ciuman permintaan maaf atas tindakan yang sudah mereka lakukan._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Jadi adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau jelaskan pada ku Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat sahabatnya itu berjalan dengan bibir yang mengembangkan sebuah senyuman. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu dua minggu lagi dengan sebuah undangan." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Gadis mungil itu menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo? _Aish jinja_ aku benar-benar penasaran!" gerutu Luhan sambil menyusul Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Kau tau aku sudah membatalkan jadwal ku untuk minggu ini. Aku benar-benar dalam _mood_ yang buruk untuk bekerja." Kata Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdecih sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap profesional dalam pekerjaan tuan Kim." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum.

"Ini semua karena mu. Kau membuat ku frustasi karena kalimat menyebalkan kemarin." Balas Jongin. Kyungsoo diam tak mempedulikannya.

"Oh Sehun. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya Soo aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa cemburu ku." Kata Jongin lirih. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"_Arraseo _tuan pecemburu. Mulai hari ini aku akan memblokir semua _namja_ yang dekat dengan ku. Kecuali kau dan Kris _oppa _juga _appa_." Balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Jongin menghela nafas lega. Awalnya tadi dia berfikir bahwa topik itu akan mengacu pada pertengkaran lagi namun nyatanya Kyungsoo bisa memahaminya. Mungkin ada sedikit kemajuan.

"Dan tuan Kim juga harus begitu. Jika aku melihat Jessica dan gengnya menyentuh mu maka kau akan mati ditangan ku." Tambah Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh.

"_Arraseo_ calon nyonya Kim." Kata Jongin sambil mencubit hidung mancung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengapit tangan Jongin.

"Jadi haruskah kita kencan malam ini?" Kata Kyungsoo manja. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin diam seperti ini bersama mu. Walaupun hanya sehari bertengkar tapi aku merindukan mu bagai seribu tahun tak bertemu." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan Jongin.

"_Saranghae._" Bisik Kyungsoo. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Arra_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari sosok Kris yang sedari tadi duduk dipinggir lapangan tanpa niat bergabung bersama Chanyeol yang sedang bermain basket.

"Soo kenapa sosoknya begitu dingin dan menyeramkan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menarik nafasnya berat. Menjadi pengagum rahasia itu memang benar-benar membuat hati kacau. Kadang hati Luhan menyuruhnya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan pada Kris tapi otaknya menolak. Bagaimana pun Luhan adalah gadis yang memiliki gengsi cukup besar. Dan mana mungkin seorang artis mau berpacaran dengannya. Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpinya.

"Mungkin hanya tampang luarnya saja yang seperti itu." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menolehkan pandangannya pada Kris. Luhan kembali menarik nafasnya.

"Awalnya aku berpikir hanya menjadi fansnya cukup tapi ternyata aku benar-benar menyukainya Soo." Curhat Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. Sungguh dia ingin mengenalkan Luhan pada Kris namun untuk saat ini Kyungsoo belum mau terbuka tentang siapa dirinya.

"Tunggulah Lu, sebentar lagi." Kata Kyungsoo. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti maksud dari kalimat Kyungsoo yang menurutnya ambigu. Sebentar lagi? Sebentar lagi apa?

"Maksud mu apa Soo? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Luhan akhirnya menyuarakan isi otaknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang bengong dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"_Aish nappeun yeoja!_ Sampai kapan kau akan membuat ku frustasi dengan segala hal yang tidak kau katakan Kyungsoo! _Yak!_" teriak Luhan karena Kyungsoo terus saja berjalan meninggalkannya.

* * *

Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan. Dan Jongin bersyukur karena gadis itu sendirian. Jongin duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu tak menyadari kehadirannya dia masih asik dengan novel yang dibacanya.

"Kai-_ssi_ bolehkan aku meminta tanda tangan mu?" seorang gadis berkaca mata besar menghampiri Jongin. Membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada siapapun apa yang kau lihat sekarang." Tambah Jongin. Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah Jongin memberinya tanda tangan dia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Perpustakaan disekolah ini memang jarang sekali didatangi murid-murid. Mereka lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas dengan internet dari pada membaca buku disini.

"Kau mengikutiku _hem_?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum.

"Diamlah Kyungsoo aku sedang membaca." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo berdecih, membaca apa? Bahkan buku yang ada dihadapannya saja tertutup rapat. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mempedulikannya dia membaca kembali novelnya. Setelah itu Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang benar-benar mengagumi. Seolah Kyungsoo adalah berlian yang berkilau.

_Kau tau Soo. Aku rela mengorbankan apapun asalkan bisa seperti ini setiap saat.  
Menatap wajahmu benar-benar membuat hatiku tenang. Aku seperti berada diatas langit dan ditemani bidadari cantik. Semua orang tau bahwa Tuhan menciptakan waktu untuk merubah segalanya. Namun aku berjanji waktu tak akan pernah bisa merubah rasa cinta ku pada mu. _

_Cho Kyungsoo sampai maut memisahkan….. Aku akan tetap mencintamu._

_-Kim Jongin._

Jongin menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kyungsoo. Kemudian tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mengambilnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika saat menebak reaksi apa yang akan Kyungsoo tunjukan setelah selesai membaca apa yang dia tuliskan barusan.

"_Aish_ aku malu._ Bye."_ Kata Jongin kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap kepergian Jongin, namun dia tak bisa mengelak bahwa banyak sekali kupu-kupu diperutnya setelah membaca isi kertas itu.

_ "_Kim Jongin _pabboya."_ Katanya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Luhan diam bagaikan patung saat melihat seorang gadis dan pemuda yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum saat pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya tanpa ragu.

"Kyungsoo siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Adiknya itu benar-benar selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kris dari hal apapun. Bahkan Kris selalu rela memutuskan kekasihnya jika Kyungsoo tidak menyukai mereka.

"_Eomma_ bilang kau akan segera bertunangan. Bagaimana mungkin kau mendahului ku Kyungsoo." Kata kris. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Wajah _Oppa_ terlalu menyeramkan bagaimana mungkin ada gadis yang menyukaimu." Kata Kyungsoo. Kris mengacak rambut adiknya itu.

"Bukankah kau yang selalu membuat hubungan ku berakhir?" kata Kris lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"_Oppa_ aku ingin istirahat sebaiknya kau pulang. Dan bilang pada _eomma_ untuk membelikan aku isi kulkas. Kulkas ku kosong melompong." Kata Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kris berdecih, namun dia tetap mengikuti permintaan Kyungsoo untuk pulang.

* * *

**SM Internasional School**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah tengah ramai membicarakan gosip-gosip yang selalu ada setiap harinya. Entah itu gosip tentang Jongin, kris, dan artis-artis lain yang bersekolah disini. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan melewati koridor lantai 3.

"Pagi Lu…" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran saat Luhan mengacuhkannya. Gadis itu malah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo memang tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"_Good Morning. Sekotak susu untuk sarapan dan setangkai bunga mawar putih untuk sebuah senyuman. I love you."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika menemukan sekotak susu, bunga mawar dan selembar kertas yang tertempel disusu itu. Kyungsoo tau pasti siapa pelakunya. Kim Jongin. Yang bertingkah sangat romantis semenjak kejadian putus tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa itu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kyungsoo langsung memasukan kembali susu dan bunga mawar kedalam laci mejanya. Namun orang itu pasti akan mengambilnya.

"Apa itu urusan mu?" Tanya balik Kyungsoo. Orang itu menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Anak beasiswa banyak tingkah. Berikan atau akan ku pastikan setiap hari hidup mu akan menderita." Ancamnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tak peduli. Itu milik ku dan kau tak berhak untuk mengetahuinya Jessica." Kata Kyungsoo. Jessica menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Sulli untuk mengambil susu dan bunga mawar itu.

"Kau memiliki kekasih rupanya. Siapa laki-laki disekolah ini yang mau berpacaran dengan gadis miskin seperti dirimu hah? Katakan!" kata Jessica setelah membaca tulisan itu. Kyungsoo melepaskan lengan Jessica dari rambutnya kemudian menatap gadis itu tajam membuat Jessica sedikit menciut. Namun tentu saja dia tetap bersikap sok galak.

"Urus saja urusan mu sendiri." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengambil susu dan bunga mawar itu dari tangan Sulli kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua gadis menyebalkan itu.

"_Yak!_ Kyungsoo akan kupastikan kau keluar dari sekolah ini!" teriak Jessica. Namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapinya. Siapa takut? Ayah Kyungsoo bahkan penyumbang terbanyak untuk sekolah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin berbaring diatas tempat duduk di atap sekolahnya. Matanya tak lepas menatap birunya langit dengan hiasan awan yang menurutnya sangat mendamaikan hati. Yah hati Jongin memang sedang bermasalah setelah tadi pagi melihat apa yang dilakukan Jessica pada Kyungsoo, Jongin benar-benar kesal namun dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko lagi jika dia berani membela Kyungsoo didepan umum. Jongin manrik nafasnya panjang.

"Kenapa kau begitu egois Soo?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba air mata Jongin keluar begitu saja dari kedua mata hazelnya. Bukan, sungguh Jongin bukan pemuda cengeng hanya saja masalah Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya tertekan. Tak akan ada bukan seorang kekasih yang rela melihat kekasihnya di _bully_ di depan matanya sendiri? Dan dia sebagai kekasih hanya diam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebenarnya bukan tak bisa tapi dia terpaksa tak melakukan apa-apa atas permintaan kekasihnya sendiri.

Tanpa Jongin sadari Kyunsoo sudah melihat air mata Jongin dan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hati Kyungsoo serasa terhimpit diantara dua pisau tajam dan dia tak dapat berkutik. Sungguh amat sangat terasa sakit saat melihat air mata Jongin. Dia sebagai kekasih merasa sangat tidak pantas berada disisi pemuda itu.

"Mianhae." Bisik Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa pasalnya dia sudah terlambat tiba di rumah padahal kedua orang tuanya berpesan agar menghadiri rapat keluarga untuk membicarakan bisnis baru. Sebenarnya Luhan tak begitu peduli, dia masih sekolah dan kedua orang tuanya tak akan mungkin memilih dia untuk menjadi direktur.

Brukk.

Pantat Luhan sukses menyentuh lantai saat seorang pemuda tinggi menabraknya.

"Asih kenapa aku sangat sial hari ini." Gerutu Luhan. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri. Namun Luhan tak menanggapinya gadis itu berdiri sendiri dengan angkuhnya karena terlalu kesal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu. Luhan menatapnya kemudian terdiam bagaikan patung.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" kata Luhan balik bertanya. Dalam hati dia merutuki apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Ah mian. Aku tadi buru-buru." Kata pemuda itu. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"gwenchana Kris-_ssi._ Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan." Kata Luhan sambil pergi meninggalkan Kris –Pemuda itu- begitu saja. Jujur saja Luhan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas barusan. Namun mengingat kejadian kemarin saat pemuda itu dengan mesranya mengacak rambut Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Luhan kesal. Jadi reaksi dingin seperti barusanlah yang dia tunjukan.

"Aish sial!"

Dan Kris hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian Luhan. Dalam pikirannya hanya satu. Luhan gadis yang berbeda.

* * *

**Apartement Sungha 09.30 PM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo duduk termenung dikasurnya. Pikirannya tak bisa fokus pada tugas yang tadi siang diberikan oleh gurunya. Otak Kyungsoo masih dipenuhi dengan air mata Jongin yang mengalir begitu saja tadi Siang, juga pertanyaan pemuda itu yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya perlahan. Salahkan dia jika menginginkan semua orang tak mengetahui jati dirinya. Salah dia jika tak menginginkan semua orang mengetahui kehidupan pribadinya?

"Aku tak ini tak akan berlangsung selamanya. Akan ada saatnya semua rahasia ini harus terungkap. Namun apakah aku salah menyembunyikan ini untuk beberapa saat saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu meletakkan laptopnya kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela apartementnya yang menunjukan begitu jelas suasana Seoul pada malam hari.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah aku benar-benar bukan kekasih yang baik untuk mu. Aku benar-benar membuat mu terluka." Gumamnya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Sungguh dia amat sangat merasa bersalah.

* * *

**Jongin pov**

Aku berdiri didepan pintu apartement Kyungsoo. Namun aku tak berani menekan belnya. Entah mengapa aku begitu merindukannya namun ada sesuatu yang menghalangi ku untuk menemuinya. Aku merasa ada kabut yang begitu tebal menutupi jalan ku. Akhirnya aku hanya meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih juga selembar kertas.

_Hari ini entah mengapa aku begitu merindukan mu. Namun ada kabut begitu tebal menutupi jalanku untuk menemui mu. Aku tak tau kenapa kabut itu datang tiba-tiba disaat cuaca diluar sana bahkan sangat cerah. _

_Soo.. mungkin kau akan geli dengan apa yang aku tulis disini. Mungkin kau akan kesal kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang begitu mellow colis akhir-akhir ini. Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya mengikuti isi hati ku untuk menuliskan apa yang aku rasakan. Mengingat selalu ada pertengkaran jika aku mengungkapkannya secara langsung. _

_Aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku rasakan hari ini. Aku berharap kau tidak akan marah atau berpikir macam-macam. Satu yang harus selalu kau pikirkan yaitu 'aku, Kim Jongin akan selalu mencintaimu.' _

_Oke kita mulai…_

_Hari ini dimulai saat tadi pagi aku menyimpan bunga mawar dan sekotak susu serta selembar kertas dimeja ku. Itu adalah hal yang aku sesali. Melihat Jessica mengolok mu, menjambak rambut mu itu benar-benar kesalahan ku. _Mian_._

_Siangnya aku tidur diatap sekolah sambil menatap langit biru dan awan putih yang sedikit membuat hatiku lebih tenang. Aku menangis… Aku tak tau kenapa aku mengeluarkan air mata itu. Aku hanya merasa menjadi banci karena tak bisa melindungi kekasih ku sendiri. _

_Jujur saja aku menyalahkan mu yang bersikap egois. Namun jika bukan karena keegoisan itu kita tak akan seperti sekarang… Aku tak menyesal. Sungguh. Aku hanya merasa jadi sosok kekasih yang begitu menyedihkan. _

_Aku tau kau menginginkan kebebasan. Tapi izinkan aku untuk tetap berada diatas kebebasan mu. Izinkan aku melindungi mu walaupun hanya sebagai angin._

_Cho Kyungsoo… Aku Kim Jongin laki-laki yang tak memiliki banyak kenyakinan untuk dicintai oleh mu ingin mengatakan _

'_maukah kau bertunangan dengan ku? Memulai kehidupan kita -yang penuh rahasia ini- dengan penuh kebagiaan? Menjadi gadis yang akan selalu berada didepan ku? Melangkah bersama walaupun aku berada dibelakang mu? Menghadapi sikap ku yang pemarah dan kekanakan? Menjadi gadis satu-satunya yang mencintai ku seumur hidupmu dan menjadi tawanan hatiku selamanya? Mau kah kau Cho Kyungsoo?'_

_Dan terakhir…_

_Maafkan aku karena tak bisa melepaskan mu, walaupun kau ingin pergi dari ku.  
Jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum kau tak bisa keluar dari dunia ku. Pikirkan baik-baik jawabannya. _

Saranghae_ Cho Kyungsoo._

_-Love Kim Jongin-_

Setelah membaca ulang surat ku aku pergi meninggalkan apartement Kyunsoo. Berharap esok pagi gadis itu akan tersenyum setelah membaca surat yang sok romantis ini.

Rasanya aku tak sabar meninggu jawabannya. Waluapun orang tua kami sudah merencanakan pertunangan ini tapi aku sebagai laki-laki belum secraa resmi memint Kyungsoo untuk bertunangan dengan ku. Dan semoga tindakan koyol ini dapat dia terima…

Yah semoga saja.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**THANKS TO YANG UDAH REVIEWS CHAPTER 2 :**

**dyofanz, cici fu, flowerdyo, DO Bitches, t.a, Teleporters Earthlings, sehunpou, kyle, meCa, aqila k, Kysmppprt, guest, KaiSoo Shipper, Desta Soo, kyungiNoru, NH, Kim Kyungmin, Guest, Do sarang, Kim Leera.**

**jujur nih ya ga pade haha. pengen bikin ff romantis tapi ini gagal romantisnya. ga pernah bisa bikin ff romatis. bisanya bikin bias menderita-_- itu juga jelek haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS YA. **

**HAPPY READING**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN:)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tak berniat datang ke sekolah. Alasan pertama dia belum siap untuk bertemu Jongin, dan alasan kedua dia butuh tidur. Karena memikirkan Jongin, semalaman dia hanya diam tak melakukan apa-apa bahkan kantuk enggan untuk menyerang matanya.

"_Oppa_ apakah kau ada jadwal hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada telponnya.

"_Anniyo hari ini aku akan ke sekolah. Jadwal pemotretan ku nanti malam. Waeyo?" _Jawab dan Tanya orang yang ditelpon Kyungsoo.

"Temani aku. Aku sedang sakit." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian menutup telponnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang, karena dia yakin orang itu sebentar lagi akan ada didepan pintu apartemennya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian suara bel apartemen Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu tanpa melihat _intercom_ karena dia sudah yakin bahwa _oppa_nya yang datang.

"Kai…" kata Kyungsoo kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang ada didepannya. Jongin tersenyum.

"Kris _hyung_ tidak bisa datang jadi dia menghubungi ku untuk merawat mu." Jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berjalan lebih dulu memasuki apartementnya. Jongin tersenyum sekilas melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

Jongin menyimpan setangkai mawar dan surat yang dia letakkan didepan apartement Kyungsoo tadi malam. Jongin yakin Kyungsoo belum melihatnya jadi pemuda itu sengaja menyimpannya didepan televisi.

"Kau sakit apa?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian duduk dimeja makan.

"Kris _hyung_ bilang kau sakit." Kata Jongin lagi sambil meletakkan air putih didepan Kyungsoo kemudian duduk disamping gadis itu.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya bencanda." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo memasukkan roti kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku malas." Jawabnya singkat. Jongin mengerutkan keningnnya. Seumur-umur mengenal Kyungsoo baru kali ini Jongin mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Kyungsoo sangat rajin, nilai-nilainya pun selalu sempurna. Tipe murid yang disayangi guru-guru dan tak pernah sekalipun bolos sekolah kecuali ada urusan mendadak dan sakit.

"Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo diam.

"Kehidupan ku memang masalah bukan? Jadi untuk apa kau bertanya." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin menarik nafasnya perlahan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?

"Katakan pada ku apa masalah mu. Jangan seperti ini. Jangan membuat ku bingung dan pusing." Kata Jongin mulai emosi. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya namun Jongin menahan tangannya dan mendudukan gadis itu lagi.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh Tanya. Namun gadis itu tak mempedulikannya. Sungguh bukan maksud Kyungsoo untuk memicu sebuah pertengkaran namun untuk saat ini dia butuh sendirian -tanpa Jongin-

"Lebih baik kau pergi, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Kata Kyungsoo dingin. Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan gadisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan mu Soo." Balas Jongin.

"Yah kau memang tak pernah mengerti posisi ku Kai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jongin's**

Aku berdiri dari duduk ku kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan kilatan mata yang aku sendiri tak bisa mengartikannya. Yang pasti aku kecewa, amat sangat kecewa dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan. Aku tak pernah mengerti posisinya? Jika memang seperti itu aku tak mungkin masih berada disisinya saat ini. Mungkin hubungan ini tak akan berjalan sampai 2 tahun lamanya jika aku tak mengerti posisi Kyungsoo.

"Katakan pada ku kapan aku tak pernah mengerti posisi mu ?" tanya ku dingin. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. Dia hanya diam tak menjawab. Aku menarik nafas ku kasar. Haruskah aku mengingkari janji ku untuk tidak melepaskannya? Haruskah aku pergi sekarang meninggalkannya? Aku tak ingin melakukan itu, sungguh. Tapi jika keadaan memang tak mendukung ku, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mungkin aku memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku sadar sebagai laki-laki, sebagai kekasih mu, aku tak pernah bisa menjadi apa yang kau mau. Mungkin kau terlalu tinggi untuk aku gapai. Kau menginginkan untuk sendiri? Baiklah aku pergi. Maafkan aku jika selama ini selalu membuat mu menangis dan membuat mu kesal. Untuk sementara ini aku rasa kita memang seharusnya sendiri-sendiri dulu. _Bye._" Setelah mengatakan kalimat -yang sebenarnya tak pernah ingin aku ucapkan itu- aku pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang mungkin akan lama.

* * *

**Author's**

Kris sedang duduk dikantin sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis yang dua hari lalu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Gadis yang menurutnya berbeda, gadis yang seolah-olah hanya menganggapnya sebagai siswa biasa disekolah ini.

"Kau tau Kai kemana?" Chanyeol duduk disamping Kris membuat pemuda itu tersadar. kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kris. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris.

"Sudah dua hari ini dia menghilang. Bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Ibu mu tak ingin mengatakan dimana Kai." Jawab Chanyeol. Kris menatap Chanyeol.

"Dua hari lalu aku menyuruh Kai untuk merawat Kyungsoo karena dia sakit. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa lagi." Kata Kris. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku pikir kau harus mananyakannya pada Kyungsoo. Aku sedang ada urusan dengannya." Kris menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menanyakannya nanti."

"_Oke Thanks_."

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh Tanya. Pasalnya jarang sekali kedua orang tuanya itu datang ke apartement Kyungsoo, biasanya jika mereka merindukan Kyungsoo mereka akan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk datang langsung ke rumah.

"Ada apa _eomma, appa_?" Tanya Kyunsoo. Kyuhyun dan Yoona menarik nafasnya mereka berbarengan.

"Ada masalah apa kau dengan Jongin?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada pembahasan. Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab.

"_Chagiya_ Jongin membatalkan pertunangan kalian. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." Kyungsoo menatap _eomma_nya tak percaya. Dia kaget.

"Katakan pada kami sayang ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Sungguh dia tak ingin melibatkan kedua orang tuanya dalam masalahnya dengan Jongin.

"Jongin pergi. Dia menandatangi kontrak kerjanya dengan James musisi asal amerika itu. Dan dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Amerika. Walaupun masih dibawah naungan agensi kita tapi Jongin memutuskan untuk bekerja diluar negeri." Jelas Yoona karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung bicara. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir dia memeluk Yoona.

"_Mianhae_. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Jika itu memang keputusan Jongin aku tak punya hak untuk melarangnya." Kata Kyungsoo. Namun tentu saja hatinya berkata lain. Dia hanya tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya terlibat.

"Yah mungkin itu memang urusan anak muda. Baiklah selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik." Kata Kyuhyun. Yoona tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut putrinya itu.

"_Gomawo appa eomma_." Kata Kyungsoo tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya Kyungsoo duduk didepan ruang tamu, menatap Televisi tanpa minat. Kyungsoo tau kesalahan memang ada pada dirinya, tapi dia tak menyangka Jongin menyerah begitu saja. Dia pikir Jongin akan kuat, tapi ternyata Jongin tak cukup kuat untuk bisa mendampingi dirinya. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya berat, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak pernah tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengambil 'sesuatu' itu. Bunga mawar putih yang sudah layu, dan selembar surat yang dingin seperti tak berperasaan. Sebuah tulisan yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

_**"**__Hari ini entah mengapa aku begitu merindukan mu. Namun ada kabut begitu tebal menutupi jalanku untuk menemui mu. Aku tak tau kenapa kabut itu datang tiba-tiba disaat cuaca diluar sana bahkan sangat cerah." _Kyungsoo membaca paragraph pertama dengan hati berdesir, serta dada yang bergemuruh menahan sesak yang ditahannya yang sekarang menyeruak keluar.

"_Soo.. mungkin kau akan geli dengan apa yang aku tulis disini. Mungkin kau akan kesal kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang begitu _mellow colis_ akhir-akhir ini. Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya mengikuti isi hati ku untuk menuliskan apa yang aku rasakan. Mengingat selalu ada pertengkaran jika aku mengungkapkannya secara langsung." _Air mata Kyungsoo mengaliri kedua pipi mulusnya.

"_Aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku rasakan hari ini. Aku berharap kau tidak akan marah atau berpikir macam-macam. Satu yang harus selalu kau pikirkan yaitu _**aku, Kim Jongin akan selalu mencintaimu.**"

"_Oke kita mulai…_

_Hari ini dimulai saat tadi pagi aku menyimpan bunga mawar dan sekotak susu serta selembar kertas dimeja mu. Itu adalah hal yang aku sesali. Melihat Jessica mengolok mu, menjambak rambut mu itu benar-benar kesalahan ku. Mian._" Kyungsoo mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Jessica menjambak rambutnya. Saat itu Jongin sedang ada diambang pintu untuk menyaksikan bagaimana reaksi yang akan Kyungsoo berikan saat melihat bunga mawar dan susu kotak itu. Tapi yang Jongin saksikan adalah hal yang selama ini tak pernah ingin dia lihat. Dia benci melihat Kyungsoo tersakiti.

"_Siangnya aku tidur diatap sekolah sambil menatap langit biru dan awan putih yang sedikit membuat hatiku lebih tenang. Aku menangis… Aku tak tau kenapa aku mengeluarkan air mata itu. Aku hanya merasa menjadi banci karena tak bisa melindungi kekasih ku sendiri." _Kyungsoo meremas dadanya saat membaca tulisan itu. yah dia memang melihat Jongin menangis dan itu adalah hal yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak pantas menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin. Namun ternyata pikirannya salah. Kyungsoo awalnya berpikir Jingin menangis karena sikap egoisnya, namun ternyata Jongin menangis karena tak bisa melindunginya. Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi gadis bodoh karena saat Jongin datang ke apartemennya dua hari lalu Kyungsoo mengusirnya, sampai kalimat 'sendiri-sendiri' itu keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Jongin.

"_Jujur saja aku menyalahkan mu yang bersikap egois. Namun jika bukan karena keegoisan itu kita tak akan seperti sekarang… Aku tak menyesal. Sungguh. Aku hanya merasa jadi sosok kekasih yang begitu menyedihkan. _

_Aku tau kau menginginkan kebebasan. Tapi izinkan aku untuk tetap berada diatas kebebasan mu. Izinkan aku melindungi mu walaupun hanya sebagai angin._

_Cho Kyungsoo… Aku Kim Jongin laki-laki yang tak memiliki banyak kenyakinan untuk dicintai oleh mu ingin mengatakan _

'_maukah kau bertunangan dengan ku? Memulai kehidupan kita -yang penuh rahasia ini- dengan penuh kebagiaan? Menjadi gadis yang akan selalu berada didepan ku? Melangkah bersama walaupun aku berada dibelakang mu? Menghadapi sikap ku yang pemarah dan kekanakan? Menjadi gadis satu-satunya yang mencintai ku seumur hidupmu dan menjadi tawanan hatiku selamanya? Mau kah kau Cho Kyungsoo?'_

_Dan terakhir…_

_Maafkan aku karena tak bisa melepaskan mu, walaupun kau ingin pergi dari ku.  
Jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum kau tak bisa keluar dari dunia ku. Pikirkan baik-baik jawabannya. _

_Saranghae Cho Kyungsoo._

_-Love Kim Jongin-" _Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadi saat selesai membaca surat yang diberikan Jongin untuknya. Surat yang berisikan lamaran yang resmi dari dirinya sendiri tanpa diwakili kedua orang tuanya.

"Kai, _Mianhae…._" Kata Kyungsoo lirih. Namun Kyungsoo sadar kata maaf saja tak akan bisa mengembalikan Jongin saat ini. Laki-laki itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya karena sikap egoisnya. Kyungsoo menyesal. Dia ingin Jongin sekarang juga. Dia ingin memeluk pemuda itu, menciumnya dan melihat senyumannya.

"Kai.. _Saranghae."_

TO BE CONTINUE or End?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo aku balik lagi lanjutin FF jelek ini. gatau udah berapa lama bikin kalian nunggu (mending ada yang baca) haha.**

**Yang udah review dichapter sebelumnya makasihhhh banget yaaa. i Love you all. hehe**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR TYPO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER 4**

_ Sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya Kyungsoo duduk didepan ruang tamu, menatap Televisi tanpa minat. Kyungsoo tau kesalahan memang ada pada dirinya, tapi dia tak menyangka Jongin menyerah begitu saja. Dia pikir Jongin akan kuat, tapi ternyata Jongin tak cukup kuat untuk bisa mendampingi dirinya. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya berat, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak pernah tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengambil 'sesuatu' itu. Bunga mawar putih yang sudah layu, dan selembar surat yang dingin seperti tak berperasaan. Sebuah tulisan yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya._

_Kyungsoo membaca paragraph pertama dengan hati berdesir, serta dada yang bergemuruh menahan sesak yang ditahannya yang sekarang menyeruak keluar. Air mata Kyungsoo mengaliri kedua pipi mulusnya. _

**_"Satu yang harus selalu kau pikirkan yaitu aku, Kim Jongin akan selalu mencintaimu."_**

_Kyungsoo meremas dadanya saat membaca tulisan itu. yah dia memang melihat Jongin menangis dan itu adalah hal yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak pantas menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin. Namun ternyata pikirannya salah. Kyungsoo awalnya berpikir Jingin menangis karena sikap egoisnya, namun ternyata Jongin menangis karena tak bisa melindunginya. Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi gadis bodoh karena saat Jongin datang ke apartemennya dua hari lalu Kyungsoo mengusirnya, sampai kalimat 'sendiri-sendiri' itu keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Jongin._

_"Kai, _Mianhae…_." Kata Kyungsoo lirih. Namun Kyungsoo sadar kata maaf saja tak akan bisa mengembalikan Jongin saat ini. Laki-laki itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya karena sikap egoisnya. Kyungsoo menyesal. Dia ingin Jongin sekarang juga. Dia ingin memeluk pemuda itu, menciumnya dan melihat senyumannya._

_ "Kai.. _Saranghae_."_

* * *

**.our love.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5.**

Langkah demi langkah kaki Kyungsoo terus membawanya pada tempat yang menjadi kenangannya dengan Jongin. Sudah satu minggu sejak gadis ini membaca surat dari Jongin dan sudah sejak saat itu pula dia merindukan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo sekarang sedang duduk dibangku yang memang disediakan dipinggir sungai Han. Kyungsoo ingat saat awal pertama dia berteman dengan Jongin, saat Jongin masih menjadi orang biasa yang tidak banyak dikenal orang. Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu ditempat ini, memandangi sungai Han yang tenang. Saling bercanda dan berbagi cerita. Namun sekarang semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan, Jongin sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan Kyungsoo tidak sampai hati untuk menyusul Kim Jongin. Dia sadar akan kesalahannya, dan mungkin ini adalah hukuman untuk dirinya karena telah bersikap begitu egois pada laki-laki yang selama ini selalu memahami dan menyayanginya.

"Hai bintang kecil ku, sedang apa kau disini?" Kyungsoo tau itu adalah suara Oh Sehun, namun Kyungsoo benar-benar tak ada niat untuk membalasnya.

"Apakah kau sedang bersedih?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu masih diam. Dia ingin sendiri. Tak bisakah pemuda ini memahaminya?

"Kyungsoo jika kau bersedih kecantikan mu berkurang lima puluh persen." Cerocos Sehun. Dia tak ingin menyerah untuk menghibur Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo tetap pada keputusan awalnya, jika dia tak ingin diganggu. Dia disini ingin mengingat bagaimana kebersamaannya dengan Jongin, bukan untuk mendengarkan cerocosan Oh Sehun yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo, _chees_…"

"Bisakah kau pergi. Jangan mengganggu ku!" kata Kyungsoo sinis sambil menepis tangan Sehun yang ingin membentuk sebuah senyuman diwajah cantiknya. Wajah Sehun yang semula cerah berubah jadi suram.

"Bisakah kau melupakannya, dan melihat ku disini?" Tanya Sehun dingin. Kyungsoo diam.

"Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan mu, untuk apa kau menunggu laki-laki yang sudah mencampakkan mu, Kyungsoo? Lihat lah aku!" bentak Sehun. Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Apakah kau mengetahui alasan Kai meninggalkan aku? Apakah kau tau sudah sejauh mana hubungan ku dengannya? Apakah kau tau bagaimana menderitanya dia saat bersama ku? Cih! Kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa Oh Sehun. KAU TIDAK MENGETAHUI APA-APA!" teriak Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Yah aku memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Tapi yang pasti aku masih berada disamping mu untuk membagi pundak ku." Kata Sehun. Kyungsoo menatapnya dingin.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku tidak membutuhkan pundak seseorang yang sebenarnya tersenyum bahagia atas kesedihan ku. Aku tidak membutuhkan pundak lain selain pundak Kim Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Dia lelah berdebat. Dan dia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Apa lagi mendengar Sehun terus menjelek-jelekan Jongin dihadapannya. Sedangkan pemuda itu tak tau menahu apa yang selama ini terjadi antara dirinya dan Jongin.

Sehun menatap nanar punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauhinya. Yah dia memang jahat karena didalam hatinya dia bahagia atas kepergian Jongin, karena itu bertanda dia memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki Kyungsoo. Namun Sehun tak pernah berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo memikirkan hal yang tak pernah dipikirkannya. Tersenyum bahagia diatas kesedihan Kyungsoo.

"Yah.. Aku memang jahat Soo."

* * *

Kris menarik nafasnya perlahan saat melihat adik semata wayangnya berjalan gontai memasuki rumah. Sudah seminggu Jongin pergi dan sudah seminggu juga Kyungsoo pergi. Bukan jiwanya, melainkan raganya yang ikut pergi bersama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak pernah masuk sekolah, dan tak pernah berlatih _vocal _ lagi. Karena itulah Kyungsoo diboyong pulang ke rumah oleh kedua orang tuanya karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

"Dari mana _hem_?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum, namun Kyungsoo tidak membalas senyuman itu.

"Dari sungai Han." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Percayalah, Kai tak akan pergi begitu saja. Dia pasti akan kembali Soo." Kris membelai rambut Kyungsoo. Air mata gadis itu mengalir tiba-tiba. Sebegitu sedihnya kah dirinya? Dia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"Dia kecewa pada ku _oppa_." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Pandangan matanya menatap Kris nanar.

"Kai terlalu mencintai mu Soo. Kekecewaannya pasti hanya bersifat sementara. _Oppa_ yakin dia akan kembali, bersabarlah." Kata Kris sambil memeluk adiknya itu. Kyungsoo menangis tersedu dipelukan Kris.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Tapi terkadang harapan tak sesui dengan kenyataan."

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan mu ini Soo?" Tanya Kris lagi. Dia benar-benar tak yakin keputusan yang Kyungsoo ambil ini adalah keputusan yang seratus persen dari dalam hatinya. Semalam sesudah gadis itu menangis dipelukan Kris, Kyungsoo memilih untuk membongkar identitasnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin jika dia tak bisa selamanya berada dibalik topeng, dia tak akan bisa selamanya menghadapi pem_bully_an dari Jessica dan teman-temannya, dan yang paling penting adalah, dia tak akan bisa menyembunyikan statusnya 'jika' nanti dia menikah dengan Kim Jongin. Ada begitu banyak gadis yang mengincar Jongin, dan dia tak ingin gadis-gadis itu berada disamping Jongin.

"Aku yakin _oppa._ Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk ku." Kata Kyungsoo mantap. Kris tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang!" kata Kris semangat.

* * *

**SM Internasional School, 07.00 AM SKT  
**

Kris keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu disamping kanan membukakan pintu untuk adiknya. Semua murid yang ada diparkiran sukses terdiam saat sosok Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil. Termasuk Luhan. Luhan menyaksikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kris, dan itu sukses membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Kris, dan sekarang gadis itu tega mengambil Kris.

Kris menangkap sosok Luhan kemudian tersenyum, namun Luhan mengabaikannya. Setelah mengunci mobilnya Luhan langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan senyuman Kris yang mungkin jika situasinya tidak seperti sekarang Luhan akan amat sangat kegirangan mendapatkan senyuman itu.

"Namanya Xi Luhan. Jika _oppa_ ingin tau." Kata Kyungsoo yang melihat ke arah pandangan kakaknya. Kris menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kris. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berjalan lebih dulu.

"Apakah _oppa_ tidak pernah memperhatikan aku? Setiap hari aku selalu bersama dengan Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo. Kris menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu bolehkan aku mengenalnya lebih dekat? Sepertinya aku tertarik pada gadis itu Soo." Kata Kris. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian tersenyum. Tentu saja Kris boleh mengenalnya lebih dekat, bahkan sangat lebih dekat lagi pun Kyungsoo rela, jika itu adalah Xi Luhan, sahabatnya.

"Silahkan mencoba _oppa_." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Kris. Sebelum Jessica dan teman-temannya merusak pagi indah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk disamping Luhan. Sudah lama tidak melihat gadis ini membuat Kyungsoo merindukan bibirnya yang 'sedikit' bawel.

"Hai Lu." Sapa Kyungsoo karena Luhan tak mengindahkan kehadirannya. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian fokus atau lebih tepatnya berusaha fokus pada buku Matematika dihadapannya.

"Apakah kau marah pada ku karena tidak menceritakan siapa aku yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan masih diam.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengganggu ku setiap hari." Kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bukankah Jessica selalu mengganggu mu? Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata 'tidak ingin orang-orang menggaggumu setiap hari'?" Kata Luhan sinis. Kyungsoo membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Tapi disana posisinya berbeda. Kyungsoo tidak ingin 'media' mengganggunya, bukan Jessica atau teman-temannya. Yah… Kyungsoo salah memilih kata.

"Maksud ku media." Jelas Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah kau terlalu percaya diri? Jangan mentang-mentang kau kekasihnya Kris, media mau mengerubungi mu setiap saat." Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo kaget dibuatnya. Setelah itu Kyungsoo malah tersenyum. Ternyata Luhan cemburu, bukan benar-benar marah.

"Apakah kau cemburu?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Luhan diam. Yah… Dia memang cemburu, tapi yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu pada Kyungsoo bukan karena rasa cemburunya.

"Aku marah karena kau membiarkan aku menjadi orang bodoh yang bercerita bahwa aku mengagumi sosok Kris pada kekasihnya sendiri. Kau jahat Kyungsoo." Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Luhan salah sangka.

"Kris itu kakak ku." Bisik Kyungsoo hati-hati. Awalnya Luhan masih menunjukan wajah kesalnya, namun setelah beberapa saat dia sadar akan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bercanda!" teriak Luhan. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Aku serius." Kata Kyungsoo. Luhan memicingkan matanya mencari sebuah kebohongan dari sosok seorang Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh Xi Luhan, Cho Yi Fan atau Kris itu adalah kakak kandung ku." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Luhan masih belum mempercayainya.

"Apakah kau ingin melihat kartu keluarga ku?"

"Kyungsoo jangan bermain-main dengan ku!" bentak Luhan.

"Aku bermain-main dengan hidup ku, dengan orang tua ku, dan orang yang aku cintai, bukan dengan mu Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo lirih. Luhan diam.

"Aku akan memaafkan mu jika kau menceritakan semuanya pada ku." Kata Luhan akhirnya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah di Apartemen Sungha lantai 30 kamar 3010, aku menunggu mu! _Bye._" Kata Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

* * *

Jongin menggeliat gelisah ditempat tidurnya, sudah 3 hari dia sakit dan sudah satu minggu dia merindukan Kyungsoo. Biasanya saat Jongin sakit Kyungsoo akan merawatnya dan Jongin akan pulih dengan cepat. Namun kali ini bukan hanya fisik Jongin yang sakit, tapi juga hatinya sehingga mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya kembali sehat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Temui dia!" sebuah suara membuat Jongin membuka kedua matanya. Dia mendelik saat melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Untuk apa? Tak akan ada yang berubah jika aku menemuinya. Semuanya akan tetap sama." Kata Jongin.

"Kyungsoo sudah membuka indentitasnya. Apa kau masih akan berpikir seperti itu?" Jongin diam. Percaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau membatalkan kontrak kerja mu di Amerika, dan sekarang kau hanya diam ditempat tidur meratapi nasib percintaan mu dengan Kyungsoo. Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan? Adik ku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Kata orang itu. Jongin menarik nafasnya perlahan, kemudian mendudukan dirinya.

"Aku sudah mengakhirinya Kris. Bukan hanya sekedar ancaman untuk melihat perubahan Kyungsoo, ini sungguhan. Aku bukan laki-laki yang tepat untuknya. Aku terlalu banyak menuntut, dan aku sangat egois tak bisa memahaminya. Kyungsoo layak mendapatkan laki-laki yang benar-benar mencintai dia apa adanya, bukan laki-laki seperti ku yang selalu menyuruh dia melakukan hal yang tidak dia ingin kan." Kris menarik nafasnya perlahan. Melihat Jongin yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Adik ku sangat menyayangi mu. Dan kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?" Tanya Kris. Jongin diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Jujur saja dia tak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo, namun melihat gadis itu tertekan atas permintaannya, Jongin berpikir jika apa yang dilakukannya membuat Kyungsoo sesak. Dan Jongin sebagai kekasihnya benar-benar merasa tak berguna. Tak bisa mendukung apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, dan malah menambah beban pikiran gadis itu.

"Biarkan aku menenangkan diri ku dulu Kris." Kata Jongin akhirnya. Kris menarik nafasnya kesal. Adiknya dan Jongin memang sama-sama keras kepala, jadi percuma saja ada niatan dalam hatinya untuk membantu percintaan dua manusia itu. mereka tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya.

"Baikalah terserah pada mu saja. Tapi jangan seperti ini. Kyungsoo bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dan aku harap kaupun begitu. Kembalilah pada aktifitas mu sebagai Kai. Jika kau seperti ini kau tidak tampan lagi jagoan." Kata Kris kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Jongin memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kris saat sahabatnya itu pergi. Benar apa yang dikatakannya. Seharusnya dia bisa kembali menjadi Kai. Walaupun tanpa Kyungsoo dia harus tetap bisa melewati itu semua.

* * *

**Apartemen Sungha, 05.00 PM SKT  
**

"Akhirnya sekarang hubungan ku dengan Kai berakhir…." Kata Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya. Luhan akhirnya mengerti kenapa selama ini Kyungsoo merahasiakan siapa dirinya. Namun dengan apa yang diceritakan gadis itu Luhan jadi kasian pada Jongin. Jika dia ada diposisi pemuda itu Luhan tak yakin akan sesabar itu menghadapi sikap Kyungsoo.

"Jadi sekarang Kai di Amerika?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo mengedikan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia menghilang tak ada kabar. _Eomma _ku bahkan merahasiakan keberadaannya dari ku." Jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak apa Luhan. Ini semua mungkin balasan atas sikap egois ku selama ini." Kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah salah sangka pada mu Kyung. Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh cemburu pada adik Kris." Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"_Mianhae_." Kata Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Kau tidak salah. Aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeluknya.

"Kau satu-satunya sahabat yang aku miliki Lu. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Luhan. Sungguh dia baru merasakan bagaimana bahagianya memiliki sahabat yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jongin's**

Aku tak tau kenapa sekarang aku berada ditempat ini. Yang aku tau aku sangat merindukan Kyungsoo, tapi sungguh aku tak ada niat untuk menemuinya. Memangnya siapa aku? Aku hanya mantan kekasihnya yang amat sangat tak pantas menyandang kata itu.

"Kai sedang apa kau disini?" sebuah suara dari seorang gadis sukses membuat ku tersentak kaget. Sial! Aku seperti penguntit.

"Tidak. Aku hanya emm sedang melihat-lihat." Jawab ku. Gadis itu –Suzy, tersenyum.

"Kau mau mampir ke apartemen ku?" tanyanya. Aku kebingungan. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo melihat ini. Astaga apa yang aku lakukan.

"Tak perlu malu Kai. Aku tinggal sendirian. Ayo!" Suzy menarik tangan ku kuat. Aku ingin menolaknya, sungguh. Tapi aku tak enak jika keadaannya seperti ini. Lagi pula Suzy gadis baik-baik. Yah sepengetahuan ku sih seperti itu.

"Ku dengar kau menandatangini kontrak dengan orang Amerika, kenapa kau sekarang ada disini? Katanya seminggu yang lalu kau sudah terbang ke Amerika." Tanya Suzy saat kita sampai didepan lift.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkannya." Jawab ku singkat.

Ting….

Pintu lift terbuka. Suzy masih menggandeng tangan ku erat.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening saat pintu lift terbuka sepenuhnya. Didalam sana ada Kyungsoo dengan temannya…

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
